Dorzun
The dorzun(dor-ZOON) are a race of warriors, craftsmen, and magic users. They have one of the oldest civilizations on the planet, dating back at least 3000 years. Physical Description Dorzun stand around 3 feet tall, with males and females the same height. They are very similar to bears, except that they are a uniform light grey in color, even their eyes, teeth, and tongue are grey. Instead of fur they appear to be made of stone. They have three fingers and toes, plus a thumb and big toe. Where a bear would have claws they only have hard nails. Their snouts are somewhat shorter than that of a normal bear. Dorzun dress ornately, with gold and other precious metals being popular on the richer dorzun. Poorer dorzun have decorations of bronze and copper. Personality Dorzun are always kind and polite to their allies, but are anger incarnate to their foes. They give no mercy and have no remorse. Dorzun believe that everyone should have a chance to do what they wish, as long as it is within the boundaries of the law. Dorzun enjoy opportunities to show off their wealth, such as grand balls, feasts, and festivals. The dorzun are generally good-natured. Culture, relations and lands Dorzun originated in the Skysreach mountains in Norgaud, and this is where their greatest cities are. They also helped the Light Elves build the tower of Light, and therefore saving the world 2000 years ago. As such they maintain enclaves in many Light Elven lands. Dorzun Cities are magnificent to behold, and shine across the lands when the sun falls on them. Because of their magnificent cities and great wealth they often fall under attack from rival nations, especially the ogres of Blork and giants who roam the world over. Dorzun have had quarrels with the dwarves multiple times over the years, but it rarely comes to open warfare, as both races are basically good. Dorzun society changes quickly, as Dorzun travelers bring back new goods, ideas, and people. Dorzun families are usually quite large, as they are born in litters of 3-5 and they live for centuries. Beyond immediate relations Dorzun care little for family. In war, dorzun prefer heavy armor and swords. A great commander, who leads all commanders under him, leads Dorzun armies. Commanders lead several platoons of 10-20 dorzun, each led by a lower ranking officer. Religion Dorzun worship earth elemental lords as other races worship deities. Hythren of the breaking dawn (CG) god of hope reform, change for the better and the dawn of a new day Zerios of the eternel night (LE) god of eternel night staisis and instutionalized fear and tyrany. Zeth the shining bastion (NG) God of moon stars and trying to do good in a time of evil Sailiam of the blessed rain (LG) god of agriculture rain, respite,and civilazation Brek'thar, the perfect day (LN) god of physical and mental perfection Lewrth Drak the eclipse (CN) god of change, speeed, and the moment where a single action can change the world Aserkry the buring hate (NE) god of sadism drout crop faulire, torture and false salvation. Tar-neth-kery-ney the starless void (CE) god of destruction madness and darkness. Legends Dorzun have few legends, as their culture changes rapidly. One of their greatest legends tells of the great cataclysm that occurred 2000 years ago, as well as the following war with the Illithids. The legend tells of the greatest creation of the race, a mighty adamantine colossus. The Colossus was said to have crushed the mighty armies of Illithid thralls as well as their great ships to the skies, eventually pushing the foul abominations under the surface, but not before they caused massive damage to the world. If the story of the colossus is true, its whereabouts are unknown. Stats -2 dex, +2 con. Dorzun are tough, but are not as dextrous as a human. Small 20 foot move Monstrous Humanoid +1 natural armor +2 diplomacy Dorzun do not gain darkvision, like most monstrous humanoids. Professional training- Dorzun choose one profession or craft skill. They gain a +2 bonus to all checks with that skill. Dorzun deal with giants all too often, and gain +1 to attack rolls to creatures of the giant type. Automatic Languages: Terran, Common. Bonus Languages: Elven, Dwarven, Giant, goblin. Favored Class- Bard Category:Dorzuns Category:Humanoids Category:Natural creatures